


Riley, Cory's Slut Slave

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Riley stumbles upon Cory (her father) masturbating to her and she takes it extremely well. Requested by GMW Lover 25.
Relationships: Cory Matthews/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 15





	Riley, Cory's Slut Slave

Walking through her home Riley hears her dad calling out her name in a quiet moaning sound. She barges in her parent's room thinking her father needs help but instead she catches her dad jerking off. "RILEY!" Cory shouts out as Riley screams "Oh My Gosh!" immediately leaving the room, closing the door. The two feel incredibly awkward, feeling embarrassed that Cory was caught masturbating. Riley leaves the room feeling confused about how her father feels about her but then she starts thinking about his cock, shocked by how big his cock it is (it is about 8 inches big). Riley being 14 years old is now hitting that age where she had one thing on her mind, sex. She had already done it with Farkle and Lucas but seeing her father dick being much bigger than either of the two couldn't stop thinking about it. She desperately wanted that cock, to suck on it, to taste it, to have it inside her. Not taking it anymore returns to her parent's room saying "Riley, listen. I know..." Cory tries to explain but Riley cuts him off saying "Shhh. Dad, let me help you relieve yourself." Cory just sits there watching as her daughter strips off her clothes, taking off her red blouse with black stripes, then a lighter red shirt underneath it, then slowly removing her blue jeans, now in her underwear she takes off her bra exposing her 36A boobs to her dad, then finally removing her panties. Riley was now completely naked in front of her father feeling completely dirty, and she liked it.

Going down on her knees Riley takes a moment to view Cory's magnificent cock. Taking her time she wraps her hand around Cory's cock slowly jerking him, savoring the moment of her being in his cock present. Riley then slowly licks her father's cock to the base all the way up to the head. She does this a few more times getting different angles of his shaft. She looks at her father's face, seeing how much Cory loves her licking his cock. Riley then sucks on it, first only able to go down to the head she eventually gets deeper down Cory's cock the more she sucks on it. "Mmmmmm. Mmmmmm." Riley moans bobbing her head back and forth, loving the taste of her father's salty dick. Riley becomes more aggressive as she sucks on it like it was her favorite lollipop, worshiping her father's cock she tells him "I love you cock so much. I want to live only for your cock. I want to be your sex toy whenever you want." smacking her face against his tremendous rod. Cory getting into it stands up, grabs Riley head and face fuck her. Cory moans as Riley gags on it. Cory face fuck her faster and fast not seeming to be letting up. Cory then keeps her daughter's head in place as his dick is all the way down Riley's throat choking on it. Unable to breathe Riley gags on it spitting up a bunch of drool. Cory releases her jerking her head back, gasping for air as a tremendous amount of drool stains come out of her mouth going all over her mouth, her A-cup chest and all over Cory's dick. Riley smiles at her father looking like a mess telling him "*pant* oh my god. *pant* you taste so good dad. *pant*" She then jerks her father as she sucks on his balls loving how dirty she feels. She then takes a moment to again slap her face with Cory's marvelous cock a few more times until she goes back devouring his ball, eventually licking his ass in the process. Riley licks Cory's ass really getting her tongue in there. Riley devouring Cory's cock like a cock slut she wants to be Cory fills her mouth with his cum. Riley swallows all of it, loving the sweet taste of his cum going down her throat.

"Riley, thanks for being a good slut." cory says. "No thanks necessary, I live for your cock." Riley happily tells him. "Still you should be rewarded for pleasuring daddy." Cory then lifts up Riley, placing her on the dresser and begins to licks her pussy. Riley moans as she feels up her breast, squeezing hard on her areolas. "Oh yes, oh yes! Oohhh fuck! Mmmmm!" Licking her pussy deep inside her and her moaning causing Cory's cock to stiffen again. Riley happily seeing her dad hard again begs him "Ooh again?" Riley happily says. "You're so Riley you're making me hard again." cory explains. "Please fuck me. I want to be used by your cock so bad." Riley gets off the dresser then leans against as Cory fucks her. Cory inserts his cock in Riley's pussy sliding in nice and deep. Riley can feel every inch of Cory's gigantic cock, feeling how wet it is from her spit rubbing against her vaginal wall stretching her pussy wide, swallowing his massive cock. While being fuck Riley stares at herself in the mirror that's on top of the dresser, loving the sight of herself being fucked by her father turns her on even more causing her pussy to become wetter and wetter. Cory fucks Riley so good that she becomes in love with his cock. Riley can only think about pleasing her father cock unable to imagine suck, fucking, and or worshiping anything less than this huge thick cock rapidly thrusting into her drench pussy. Cory blew his load inside Riley's pussy, filling her womb with cum. Cory takes his cock out of Riley, her pussy pouring out her father semen telling her "That was so fucking good. I love fucking Riley." Riley still obsesses with cory's cock she begs him to keep fucking her wanting him to stick it in her ass. "please dad fuck my asshole. I desperately want it in me so bad. I want to feel you rubbing against me."

Cory gives in and tries his best to give her what she wants. First cory licking her ass so it's nice and lubed up by his saliva. Cory licks every crevice of her ass, spitting in it, spanking her booty, and fingering her asshole. After a while Cory's cock becomes hard again then starts fucking Riley's ass, pounding it hard. Riley's ass is filled by her father's cock, being stretched out as it enters deeper inside her anal cavity, being in total ecstasy. He fuck her ass so good that Riley starts to lose her self from it. "I'm gonna cum!" Cory says, causing Riley to get down on her knees sucking on his father's cock, tasting everything, her pussy juice, her ass, her father cum, loving the combination of flavors. About to cum again, Cory takes his cock out of Riley's mouth and jerks it a few with Riley opening her mouth with her tongue out before he shoots his seed on her face and in her mouth with his cum. Riley takes solace being drench in her dad's cum. "Riley thanks you for letting me be your cum slut." "It was my pleasure." Riley gleefully says. She then pauses for a moment before continuing to ask "So I was thinking… when can we do it again?" "Again Riley?" Cory says, surprised that she still wants to keep going. "Just give me about an hour." he tells her. "Yay! I can't wait." Riley tells Cory. She then kisses him on the cheek before she runs out of the room. Cory lays on his bed resting from the event.


End file.
